Naruto-Shodaime Uzukage
by DazePhantom
Summary: Naruto armed with a power not seen in decades will take the world by storm and become the strongest shinobi in the history of the elemental nations and become a legend as the Shodaime Uzukage. Sasuke/Sakura/Council bashing, multiple bloodline Naruto, smart Naruto, strong Naruto, Naruto x Fem. Kyuubi/ Naruto x harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: First FF so expect a few errors, in this story Naruto will be god-like (Eventually) so don't expect him to be idiotic although he will retain some of his quirks from canon. The beginning is clique somewhat, the mob, meeting with Kyuubi etc. etc. This IS a harem story and I have polls up so go check them out, also polls up for Naruto's bloodlines, don't know if I will be able to create a dojutsu for him but if that's one of the top three I'll do my best although I may have to ask for help. Moving on I don't know if I will be able to make weekly updates, for one writing stuff I have in my head is difficult, but we'll see how it goes. Reason #2 I'll be moving soon and no idea how long that will take. Reason #3 I'm an avid reader and to be honest it takes up a lot of my time and I want to be able to still get a lot of reading done each day so I'll try to balance my writing and reading time since I don't want to be like some authors that abandon stories or don't update but once every two months or more. Will be Sasuke/ Sakura/ council bashing so expect that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thought'**

"Jutsu"

I know you're not just supposed to put in AN's but honestly I need to have results from the polls so I know which direction I should go with so hopefully I don't get into trouble for it. Also if you see something wrong with my writing, or like my story please review and let me know (Respectfully please no flames) because I want to improve as a writer and I can't if I don't know I'm doing something wrong.


	2. Prologue

AN: First chapter just some build up and back ground, Harem polls are down in case you haven't noticed, my plan is for him to get the rinnegan and by extension mokuton, and sharingan, and then have people vote in pole what tertiary element he should get. Elements are classified as basic- 1 element, secondary-which is two elements combined lava, boil, ice, etc. and tertiary-which is three elements like dust, and crystal I don't think there's any besides those two. In that story Naruto could use every elemental release but it's going to be enough work making him use the 10 other elements he's already going to have equally, so only one tertiary but don't worry he will still be super powerful by the end of my story. Final harem- Kushina, Fem-Kyuubi, Mei, Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Karin, Samui. I may add in Yugao and a few others later but I doubt it since I was intending for this to be a 4-5 person harem in the first place don't want to put too much on my plate and mess it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thought'**

"Jutsu"

**Chapter 1:**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

"HOLD IT BACK THE YONDAIME IS ON HIS WAY" Yelled a ninja, who along with his comrades was battling the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the 9 bijuu currently in existence. When suddenly a poof was heard and a giant cloud of smoke covered the battlefield, and when it cleared it revealed a giant toad wearing a blue happi vest with the kanji for ebi on its back and carried a kiseru and a large dosu blade on his hip. Standing on its head was a blond haired man holding a bundle of blankets. 'I don't want to seal the Kyuubi into little Naruto-chan but I have no choice, at least Kushi-chan will be there to look out for you, and when you learn who I am I hope you can forgive me Naruto.' And with those thoughts on his mind Minato charged into battle against the Kyuubi.

**Timeskip: 5 years**

Five, five is the number of years since the Kyuubi's defeat, five years since the death of the Yondaime, five is also the age of a certain blond haired jinchuriki who at this very moment is being chased through the streets of Konohagakure. Shouts of "GET THE DEMON" and "KILL THE DEMON BRAT" rang through the streets as a five year old Naruto attempted to escape the angry villagers chasing him.

**2 Hours later (10:00 p.m.) **

Naruto sighed as he crouched down behind a trashcan in an alleyway 'I don't understand what I did wrong? Why all of the adults are mean to me? None of the other kids will play with me; I was kicked out of the orphanage a year ago because they said I was a bad influence.'

Naruto shook himself to clear his thoughts 'now isn't the time to think about that, I think it's safe to head to the apartment now.' Naruto carefully crawled out from behind the trashcan only to feel a searing pain in his cheek as he flew backwards as he looked up he saw a few anbu masked ninja standing over him.

"Heh, we found the demon brat, how about we have a little fun with him before handing him over to the mob?" asked the anbu with a weasel mask. **(Not Itachi)**

"Sounds good to me I want revenge for my sister's death!" Shouted the ox masked anbu punctuating his words with a kick to Naruto's stomach that sent him flying into the wall.

"No! Please, I didn't do anything please stop hurting me!" Screamed Naruto with tears in his eyes.

The anbu's laughter could be clearly heard as they threw multiple kunais and shruiken at the Five year old boy. After the anbu had their fun with Naruto they dragged a now bloodied and broken Naruto out of the alleyway and proceeded to hop across roofs to find the mob.

Upon reaching the mob many of the villagers were frightened as they thought the anbu were there to arrest them and send them to Ibiki, however when Naruto was dropped in front of them and they saw his condition a loud cheer erupted from their throats.

The mob then proceeded to beat Naruto with an assortment of weapons including pitchforks, bats, and even a few metal pipes. It was a wonder he hadn't already lost consciousness, however this didn't mean he wasn't injured, with multiple kunai and shruiken littered across his body and numerous broken bones and fractures, anyone else would have been dead long ago.

As his awareness faded, the last thing Naruto saw was the Sandaime Hokage descending onto the mob with a furious expression on his face.

**Mindscape**

Naruto woke to find himself in a sewer like place, with water up to his knees and two pipes running along the wall. One pipe was twice the size of the other and glowing red whiles the other glowed light blue.

All of a sudden a scathing wind blew through the tunnel along with the reek of death. 'Wait a second, wind? Were in the middle of a damn sewer! Speaking of which where the hell are we and how did I get here?' Thought Naruto, before deciding his best chances of finding his way out were the direction the gust of wind came from.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived in a room with a cage with massive bars secured by nothing but a scrap of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

"H-hello?" Naruto hesitantly called out, before taking a small step forward.

**"So my container finally decides to grace me with his presence does he?" **Growled out a deep baritone voice. Seconds later a giant red eye with a slit pupil was revealed beyond the darkness of the cage.** "Step closer boy"**

Naruto took a hesitant step forward, before leaping backwards when a claw shot through the bars aiming to impale him. "What the hell?! Who are you? Why'd you try to kill me?" Shouted Naruto.

**"Hmph, as if I would answer to the demands of a sniveling ape such as yourself." **Snapped the Kyuubi.

Naruto attempted to peer into the cage but all he could make out was reddish orange fur and a fox like shape. Thinking back to everything he had learned and heard his whole life, from the villagers whispering about Naruto being a demon, and the date of his birth, Naruto came to a scary conclusion.

"Y-you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune aren't you?" questioned the young blonde.

**"It's not your business even if I was now begone before I lose what little patience I have with you brat**!" Roared the Kyuubi.

Naruto stumbled back and began to fade from view, but if he had stayed but a few more seconds, he would have seen a flicker of regret and sadness instead of hatred and anger in the Kyuubi's eyes.

**Timeskip: 1 week.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a bad week, first he gets called into a pointless council meeting where he had to listen to the civilians bicker over nothing. Then Naruto Uzumaki who was like a grandson to him was put in the hospital due to the village's hatred for the Kyuubi. After he dealt with the mob and traitorous anbu Hiruzen had to deal with the mountains of paperwork from the council complaining about how he can't go around killing whoever he wants whenever he feels like it, and on top of that he was also getting requests to put down the "demon brat" before he recovers and gets revenge. 'They're all idiots they wouldn't have to worry about him getting revenge if it didn't happen in the first place.'

Sarutobi was praying to kami that Naruto would be alright and he would wake up soon as waited next to his hospital bed. 'Sigh Kushina, where are you? Your son needs you I fear what he will become if he doesn't have a source of happiness and warmth in his life.'

Moments later Naruto's eyes slowly opened and upon spotting Sarutobi exclaimed "Hey Oji-san!"

Sarutobi chuckled "Now Naruto this is a hospital so try to be quiet." Amusement and happiness shown on the old man's face as he gazed at Naruto before asking "So Naruto how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok Oji-san just a little sore and tired." Stated Naruto, before turning a pleading gaze to Sarutobi "Hey old man, do you think I could sign up for the ninja academy? I need to be able to protect myself in case the villagers are angry at me again."

"Of course Naruto when you're out of the hospital you can come by my office and well fill out the paper work, ok?" asked Sarutobi

"Sure thing Oji-San" Shouted Naruto as he shot upright and pumped his fist in the air before wincing in pain and laying back down blushing in embarrassment.

**Timeskip: six months**

Naruto had been attending the academy for 5 ½ months now and just the week before began learning how to mold chakra. He was now sitting at home trying to mold chakra and find out where the Kyuubi was. Naruto felt excitement when he felt something on his navel and upon channeling chakra to it opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar sewer.

Naruto trudged along what he thought was the same path he went the last time and soon enough arrived in the same room as before. However this time there was a distinct lack of a giant nine-tailed fox in the background.

"HELLO?" shouted Naruto obvious confusion in his voice, he hesitantly began walking forward, and past the bars of the cage and soon he heard sobbing. He started walking in the direction of the noise and soon came upon a red haired woman kneeling down facing away from him wearing a red kimono with nine tails splayed out behind her."Excu-"Naruto began before find himself pinned to the floor courtesy of the woman who had now stopped crying and glaring at him in rage. Naruto let out a gasp upon seeing her face which was heart shaped face with red slit eyes a cute button nose and very plump and full lips, in shorter words beautiful.

**"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" **asked the Kyuubi not loosening her grip on his wrists.

"I just wanted to come to talk to you and then I heard you crying and I wanted to try and help you." Naruto paused "Why were you crying?"

**"You wanted to help me**?" Kyuubi asked, ignoring his question** "why would you want to help me if you know what I am?"**

"A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't cry." Stated Naruto a foxy grin on his face.

Kyuubi blushed from his sweet words and his smile.

"Neh Kyuubi-chan why are you blushing all of a sudden?" questioned Naruto as a look of confusion appeared on his face.

Kyuubi's blush deepened to one that would make a certain Hyuuga jealous. **"My name isn't Kyuubi baka." Muttered Kyuubi.**

"Then what is it?"

**"Maybe I don't want to tell you!" **Said Kyuubi as she glared at him.

"Please kyu-channnnn?" Whilst using the **Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu.**

It was a losing battle as Kyuubi struggled against the un-beatable might of his Jutsu before sighing in defeat and mumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'cheater'.

**"My name given to me by father is Kasumi" **Said Kyuubi

"Pretty name for a pretty face" Stated the blonde with a huge grin on his face at seeing her blush slightly

With a huff Kasumi stood and backed away from Naruto who was pouting since he had been rather comfortable. (Not perversely he's only six and when I was six I wasn't thinking about sex just saiyan :p)

**'He's only a kid yet he's making me blush, maybe in the future… think about that later, for now I should explain to him and try to help make his life better.' **Thought Kasumi before clearing her throat to get Naruto's attention **"Naruto I want to explain to you about why I err acted the way I did when you came in here before, and why I was crying." **Said Kasumi, Naruto was instantly paying attention.**" When you came in before I wasn't really angry at you I was just scared because I had feelings for you but I didn't know what to do since I've never felt this way before and I panicked. I was crying because I thought I had screwed things up and you would hate me." **Kasumi was close to crying again, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her tightly to him.

"I would never hate you Kasumi, if I did I would be no better than the villagers" Said Naruto with passion in his voice. Kasumi looked up into his eyes and saw the determination and affection in his eyes and immediately knew what she was going to do.

**"Naruto-kun, I want to give you a few gifts, the first is the rinnegan, a doujutsu that was wielded by my father and is superior to every other doujutsu in the world. The second will be a surprise for now, but the third is the ability to cast undetectable genjutsu using your eyes or handseals." **Naruto's eyes had steadily been getting bigger throughout her explanations until they looked ready to pop out of his head… and then he fainted.

**AN: Ok so I personally think I did pretty bad on this chapter because I kind of rushed it but ill come back and edit it later and spend more time on the next few chapters. but I promise I'll do better the Kyuubi fight I didn't go into detail in because it would've taken much too long and wanted to get this out ASAP so I apologize for that will probably set up a few meeting with his future lovers in the next chapter via flashback along with all his training etc. since it will be a Timeskip to genin exams if some people review and say they want to vote for which team he will be on I'll wait to start writing the next chapter until next week so I have time to finish the bloodline poll and then the team poll. Also I apologize for not doing exactly the harem that won but I put 1****st**** 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** places in as well as the 5****th**** and 6****th**** it's just some will be easier to implement then others / I like this pairing more than another. Happy early thanksgiving. :D**


End file.
